Live, Laugh, Travel and Enjoy
by MaxScientist
Summary: Harry just graduated from High School and is off to the journey of his life where he will have to face old sadness, challenges with his dad and hopefully feel the thrill of true love. AU universe suck at summaries R AND R :
1. The Joys of Travelling

Harry Potter doesn't belong to me sadly jajajaj all credits to miss JK Rowling a person whom i admire

Hope you like it! First fic in years

This story is AU it doesn't involve magic and of course is boy boy love gayness or whatever you call it so no flames please in further chapters there will be some action so hope you have fun reading

"Last call for flight 2345 British airways going to London, please the remaining passengers head to gate 24" a very smooth voiced was heard in the middle of the John F. Kennedy airport, but of course as a very busy terminal no one seemed to really hear the message, no one but a really concerned Remus Lupin. He couldn't believe that his best friend was late for such an important thing like this... of all things that Lily Potter could be late For this wasn't one of them. For the last time he looked at the airport's screens and read "Boarding"written with big yellow letters and just when he was about to look for a seat his phoned ranged

"Lily where the bloody are you?" asked Remus while running his hand trough his hair

"Oh Remus don't be mad! It's just that Charlie had a major break down when Harry was saying good bye, he wouldn't stop mewing and poor Harry was just heartbroken really...he ended up giving him a tuna candy that was the only way to calm down that beast " a wicked laughter was heard at the other side of the phone, Remus couldn't help a smile...He always loved Lily's laughter

"Well then dear, where are you? I'm waiting here at the gate and I swear to god the staff of British airways is about to rip my head off...I had to tell them that harry was delayed for terrible motives"

"Leaving Charlie with those maniacs is a terrible motive!" Remus heard a screaming Harry tough it sounded distant since Lily was the one holding the cellphone, once again he checked his watch and was disturbed by the hour "How long will it take you to reach the airport?"

"Oh don't worry honey, we arrived ten minutes ago we are checking in you see" answered the read head "Listen Remus I don't have time to meet you at gate 24, my flight is actually departing in a few minutes so Harry will be heading on his own, please take care of him dear last time James and Harry met it was a terrible shock for him...it took me ages to convince him of visiting England again" she took a deep sigh and said something to Harry instead "Honey bee why don't you go and grab some water" she turned again to her phone "Specially now with this gay business he might feel more vulnerable Remus please just...support him in whatever happens there"

"Lily don't worry everything will be okey" Remus remembered all the hell that this past month have been for his godson "Well then take care Lily I love you...we will be in touch send Harry to me then"

After Lily hanged up she searched for Harry and found him buying some sweets. She couldn't be more happy with his so,n he had become a gentle and funny youth with a good heart and good looks, and even if she didn't want to admit it he was stubborn like his father. But Lily Potter was worried about him, she could see how he had lost weight over the last weeks and how his beautiful emerald eyes had been surrounded by a black shadow she didn't want him to suffer but then again her son just wouldn't share what had him so miserable and that was unnerving.

"Sweetheart it's time to say goodbye" she said with a sad smile after all she was going to miss him dearly

"Don't worry mum cheer up I will fight with Remus now" he chuckled humorously "We wont kill each other I promise since he is going back to England he will be in a good mood" Lily laughed a little

"You know Remus is not why I'm worried, you two are so alike...is your father you see..."

"I don't want to talk about it really I won't visit him anyway" Harry interrupted abruptly while he fixed his blue cardigan

"Honey we have talked about this...he promised me that he has changed, that he wants to get to know you better...that thing... it happened so many years ago I don't want you to be mad any more It's hurting you" she caressed her face lightly "Give him a chance love, if you don't want to see him after that then i will respect your choice". Reluctantly Harry nodded to please her and Lily just hugged him with strength one last time kissing him on his forehead

"Mum don't do that! I'm bigger and older you see" he laughed while hugging her back

"You are not that big, besides you will always be my baby" she smiled tickling his son waist

"Oh thanks mum that really helps! Love you" he winked and waved goodbye while running in the opposite direction. He was late and sure that a furious Remus was waiting for him

After a five minute run he came by gate 24 and apologised to the flight attendant who scowled. After checking his ticket and reminding him of "late arrival policy for passenger regarding British Airways" he was able to board the plane. Inside he was conduced to his seat in the tourist zone and finally he came to face Remus Lupin in a black cloak. Harry swallowed deeply and waved lightly

"Hello Rem" he finally smiled when he saw the wicked glint on Remus' eyes

" I don't know how you and your mum do it but you always manage to be late for every appointment" he stared at the newspaper again

"Oh come on! Charlie is a bit of a brat sometimes..." a faint flush of pink covered his cheeks

"Then again Harry Potter that massive fat cat will be doom for you" after that he just stand up and hugged the daylights out of him "I'm glad you are fine we haven't seen each other for ages! I told you I wanted some visits once in a while"

"Sorry Remy, I had to sort out some things first...mum doesn't now what happened exactly but you now everything, thank you for not telling her till I'm ready" he answered with seriousness

"Come, have a seat and let's enjoy our endless trip let me tell you that i located a lady with a baby a few seats away" he winked at Harry again enjoying his light laughter

"Don't say that! If the baby starts crying I'm going to blame you!" The flight attendant started checking everyone's seat belts and Harry felt like puking, he hated flying specially the landing and the serious faces of the plane's staff couldn't help not even a little bit. He took a deep breath and then grabbed Remus hand

"Hey the good thing is that in a few hours we will get to pick between mysterious chicken and alien pasta for our dinner, I swear I brought tomato sauce to hide the horrid taste" Harry laughed hard Remus always found a way to make him happy, He was thankful for his company and his priceless friendship

"I went to visit Daniel yesterday..." Harry murmured while the engines started

"How did it go?"

"It's weird, It brings back to many memories at least i didn't cry you know?" he smiled bitterly "He hated that..."

"Harry?" Remus took him by his chin

"It hurts Remmy...is not fair that He is not here with us"the emerald eyes started to fill with tears but he decided to be brave, he couldn't keep this depressing business that's why he had accepted Remus invitation to the UK. After a few quiet sobs he cleared his face and decided to check the security card of the plane then again amazed by the amount of fake smiles that the flight attendants were giving away. As they prepared to show the dreaded emergency steps something interesting caught his eyes. It was something faint, the mere glimpse of blond hair but then the colour took the shape of a flawless masculine face.

"I am sorry sir that we made this mistake, we over soled the business area but you will be fully re compensated please seat here is the only seat available on the plane" Harry heard someone say in a very shaky and intimidated voice but he couldn't look apart those deep gray eyes

"You are so bloody lucky that I have to arrive to London today because if that wasn't the case I wouldn't be taking this second rate seat! There is a reason why I booked business class and that is because I HATE flying you better hope for the worst because the minute I get off in England you will face my lawyers!" a deep British voice came out of the young man and with no other word he directed a frozen glare to the crew. Harry couldn't believe his luck, maybe this was the most pampered boy that he had ever met and yet so devilishly handsome at the same time. He sure wasn't going to take any shit from him just because of his looks

The blond took out his laptop and seated on the aisle with his phone and i pod in hand, he didn't say anything and for that Harry was grateful... that until he realized how little space was in those bloody seats. Harry didn't feel comfortable so he started shuffling on his seat

"Can you please stop that? Its unnerving" The man said in a angry voice

"Beg you pardon?" Harry asked with atonished eyes

"Yeah you heard me right stop moving! Good what is wrong with you people?" he sighed while touching his temple

"Who do you think you are? You don't have to be so rude!" Harry suddenly rose dropping his book on top of the blond's lap " I'm not the one who mistook your booking so drop this horrid manners!"

" Look kid I don't have your time and I've got job to do so you better sit down and read your book, leave business to grown ups" he snarled with a malicious voice

"NOW THAT'S ENOUG.." but before he could finish his line a flight attendant called for their attention

"Please passengers you are scaring the other customers, if you keep this up you will have to leave the plane" his severe voice made them glare after she left Harry turned around and say calmly "Pretend that we don't exist and we will pretend you don't exist" with that he picked his novel and started reading or at least he pretended to be reading. With a sighed he spoke to Remus on German _"Why did you stayed so calmed? in a normal situation you would have blown up"_

A soft voice replayed from behind the newspaper _"It was funny to see you quarrelling besides you were all over him you didn't need my help"_ a wicked wink was directed to him so he flushed with deep crimson. Somehow he could swear that he saw the blond smirking behind his hand.

hphphphphphphphpphphphphph

Draco Malfoy knew somehow that today wasn't his day and he was certain now that he had spend three fucking hours seated in economic class having to cope with a raven haired kid that was soundly asleep next to him. The old man that was supposed to be with him was talking to some old lady a few seats forward. By now he couldn't keep going with his work because he was remembering the argument he had with the lad, he couldn't remember someone having guts enough to face him when he was mad, it was such a rush to argue with him that he wandered why he had been so affected. He sure wanted to know more about him but he didn't want to apologise. His train of thoughts was stopped by a weird sensation... something was resting on his shoulder and when he turned around he found the youth rebel spikes, with a deep intake of air he smelled the cinnamon and apple impregnated on his body. This wasn't right they were strangers and the situation unnerved him to no end so to avoid matters he decided to shake his shoulders and wake him up...better scare him that get him attached

"What the..." Harry woke up shaken and staring nervously

"I do not exist remember?" Draco asked keeping his eyesight on the laptop "Besides you don't want to miss dinner "

Harry groaned exasperated by the older man. Draco then again smirked he refused to have anything on board specially if it had anything to do with chicken of dubious origins or organic meat, he remembered last time he took the same flight he was stuck in the bathroom feeling ill till he got something for his stomach...well then the croissant he had on Starbucks will have to do.

Ten minutes later the food cart made its way down the aisle giving everyone their share of "gourmet" food and of course he refused any of that requesting "only water". His undesirable companion asked both for chutney or something of the sorts and then started to dig on their plates.

Somehow during the meal Draco lost track of everything and started to think what he was going to do once he returned to Great Britain, his three month vacations was over and he was going to miss Seattle badly. He had come to New York three days ago in the hopes of finding a flat but then Lucius had called him in a hurry saying that he had to be back as soon as possible. Of course Draco could have returned immediately but he decided to enjoy himself staying out of his father's reach. One way or another we was starting to regret his decision he still had five more hours to go. A concerned voice rescued him from his thoughts. The laconic tall man was massaging the black haired back while saying sweet nothings to the youth

"Surprise chutney...yeah right" Draco thought

"Harry you sure you don't need assistance? I can ask for some pills, I can fetch them for you" he pointed calmly

"Remy I need a bathroom now!" And with that he went out running pass Draco spilling his water on the way. With mighty mercifulness he forgave the boy just because he had gone trough the same a few months back but then again he felt guilty for not voicing his experience. Draco Malfoy could be a player a prick and a pampered brat but he always had this pull to help others. He took his briefcase out and searched for a white box and after finding the pink pills he gave them to Remus

"He has to take two of this when he comes back and two in about nine hours, now if you will excuse me I have matters to attend" with that he rose and went to look for the nearest toilet,to his surprise every single one of them was busy and he decide to wait for a little longer.

After ten minutes some harsh winds started to shake the plain, he knew exactly that this meant turbulence and therefore the sit belt sign flashing green. He cursed for the umpteenth time and decided to blow the calling because his urgency had risen quiet a bit but of course flight attendants seem to sense inconvenient moments and obeying that rule one of them appeared next to Draco in a matter of seconds

"Sorry to interrupt you sir but you must return to your seat, the turbulence could get stronger by any minute" he requested in a fake voice

"Listen I've been here for ten minutes I'm about to lose my head so please just let me wait till the person inside is done...my seat is far away and if I go now I'm sure that by the time the turbulences end there will be another person queuing instead of me" he replied politely

The young man started to crack his smile "That's precisely why you have to go back this place is not safe for you specially with the movements, please help us help you!" he ended up with a smile"

"Oh well sorry but i don't want to be helped" he replied not looking back at him

"Sir really you have been a really uncooperative passenger in this opportunity please follow instructions as you are told" he replied constricted

"Now you little...I have had enough of you people! For god sake's I cant' stand it any more! If I want to wait here while the plain is burning to ashes that's my bloody problem so stop this nonsense right know! IF I WANT TO GO TO THE BATHROOM THEN I WILL GO TO THE..." Draco never finished the phrase because he was pulled inside the bathroom after a nasty turn of the plane as harry was trying to open the door gently. It's hard to tell between the outrageous screams of the steward and the buzzing of the engines what exactly happened but they somehow ended up in the aisle...Draco just above a confused Harry

HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHHP

I hope you liked this first chapter is actually a project (sort of books) I have since I'm remembering old travels and experiances...

Thanks for reading the Live Laugh Love Travel and enjoy series

Let me know what you think


	2. And that's why we hate the UK border

Second chapter of the first part of the live love travel and enjoy series hahahhaa now that was a large sentence. Thanks for the anonymous reading far discreet ;) anyway this is revolting in my head so i couldn't help the writing hopefully i will finish this time. On with the reading! and please the title means nothing i love the UK is just that the border in the airport seems to be...not that nice with immigrants these are some things that happened to a friend and I hope it never happens to me or any of you hugs!

Part One: How to save a life

Chapter II: And that's why we hate the UK border

Harry felt sore and he didn't know exactly why, he was just returning to his seat when a heavy body smacked his into the floor and the sudden smell of peppermint reached his nose trills. Of course he didn't care about the stranger because he was cursing his luck over and over again since this trip couldn't possible be worst. He had eaten the excuse of a chutney they served just to avoid starvation and he had ended up hugging the wc inside the air plane's bathroom and to make matters darker he had to return to the blond's side knowing quiet well that he had been sleeping in his shoulder for a long time. Reluctantly he looked into his harasser's eyes and found silver grey

"Oh...bugger..." he thought "How humiliating" His inner complaining was distracted by the fight the steward and business man were having... something about threatening aircraft security and leading them to catastrophe. He couldn't believe the nerve this subject had, he never really complained about Airbus's treating it was just common knowledge to everyone that the faster the time flew the better. Everything seemed to indicate that a certain spoiled man didn't actually understand why things were that way, after all he was a frequent flier on the business area. As the things were geting more complicated Harry decided to intervene with a sardonic look "Please sir could you remove your royal presence from me? My back is hurting"

To say that Draco was surprised by the words was an understatement, he was used to hearing the boy complaining with rag but never with flirtatious sarcasm " Beg you pardon?" he requested a repetition

"Yeah you heard me you have been harassing me since the very beginning of these flight and I think it's just right that the proper authorities should put a stop to your behavior " he then talked directly to the flight attendant "Sir i know is too much of me to ask but could you please keep him away from me? It seems that he can't contain is feelings when he stands near me" with that a very satisfied harry left the two of them to deal with his problem till a dangerous voice again

"Are you sure you want to have me as an enemy? I mean you are supossed to be complaining too about the food after all..." Draco felt vicious inside so he decided to play the mighty card against the annoying teen "I could have informed you of the secondary effects of the chutney but you were awful to me...you know acting childish and having a zero tolerance problem" he could practically feel de anger in those green eyes but right know he felt superior, full of himself because he had just humiliated the boy in front of the other passengers _"Let's see if he can cope with that"_ he thought more than amused the good part was that he didn't have to wait much for a reply

"Oh...I'm sorry but did you eat something?" harry asked with sparkling emeralds

"Of course not, lad" Draco replied remarking the last word observing how much the mentioning of age affected the other man

"Then I suggest to you steward that you notify this to the inmigration officials... since all we know he could have swallowed some illicit material or even better..shoved some weed up his rectum" Harry smiled amused at the bewildered face of the blond executive and the pale face of the flight attendant " Oh and by the way I wish you good luck trying to get rid of the reapers at the airport" with that he turned around and wave a faint goodbye while going to his seat

It took almost ten minutes for him to realize what had happened and still things weren't sinking in his head. How could that wimp accuse him of such an act? Of course he had been a little over the edge with this things but using that to accuse him in hopes of getting him in trouble was too much

"Im sorry sir but you have got to admit that he has a point I will do my duty and will inform the proper authorities about your case...wether if they stop you or not in the airport then that's beyond me " the steward remarked with a non existence remorse and after that he just left a furious Draco alone the only thing that could occupy his mind in these moment were those beautiful emerald eyes that stirred his insides.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPH

Harry returned to Remus half an hour later than expected. He certainly wanted to have a rest close his eyes and perhaps listen to his ipod while waiting for the landing, is plans of course had been ruined by the annoying man next to him of course he thought that the weed business was un called for but still he had wanted his revenge and oh it was well served. With this thoughts he found Remus Lupin speaking french avidly with a man seated next to him, all Harry could do was wear lopsided smile

" You always seem to find someone to talk to. Don't you Rem? Sometimes i feel like you should have been a diplomatic and not a engineer"

"Oh Potter this are not diplomatic abilities this is just mere socializing" in a few seconds he turned to his companion and finished the conversation politely " So, How did it go in the bathroom? Feeling better or I should worry?"

"Actually everything is perfect " he answered laughing " I just found mister i-can-say-whatever-I-want...well more like ran into him"

"Oh God What did you do to him?" asked a concerned and bemused Remus

"How do you know i do something?" he couldn't hide his surprise

"You just love pay back time Harry...we all know it but you seem to deny it" a few seconds of silence remained between them but the boy couldn't avoid answering somehow proud of his actions

" I just pointed out that he might have hidden something up his rectum due to his lack of eating" he answered swiftly

" Harry James Potter! I'm sure your mother did't teach you those things! Specially accusing someone of...well you know...THAT...and even if he did it is his own business because you are dealing with grown ups not kids!"Remus sighed while rubbing his temples

"Oh come on! Don't be like that, I tried to talk to him and it didn't work besides if he has so many influences my words won't matter in the slightest...I had a good laugh and I bet anything that he won bother me anymore" he crossed his legs indian style while searching in his bag for headphones " Where are the bloody things anyway?"

"I'm sorry dear but all you have done since you met is scream at each other until reaching boiling points beg you pardon but I don't believe that's talking whatsoever" Remus looked at his watch "Two more hours and we will be there...Oh for god's sake harry take your head off that bag this instant! you placed them in your pocket before going to sleep" the shuffling of duvets and pillows continued for a while when finally harry was able to locate his shuffle and put on some good music. In that exact moment the blond prince came walking down the hall waving his jacket a little bit and wearing a not so friendly face he grabbed his pillow opened his laptop and started tipping like a mad man.

_"Numbers, accounts and bank records...this is not going to end" _Draco thought annoyed, He couldn't believe that his father had delegated the administration and statistics of the company to him. If he had known that he wouldn't have studied for that degree in economy, , he hated administrating things for others specially if he couldn't get his hands on investments and stocks. He needed to change somethings back in England and he needed them to change fast but then again his concentration was disrupted by a melodic voice singing what he thought was Muse. He cleared his trough to make a point but the raven haired didn't listen, he sighed loosing his patience and said loudly while tapping on his shoulder " Can you stop singing? I need to work here...and come on Muse? Of all bands you pick Muse?"

"Oh...I didn't realize I was doing it" Harry felt himself flush and considered apologizing when he understood the insult on his music tastes "What's wrong with them? Why do you have to say that? I like them so knock it off" he said sinking deeper in the duvet he couldn't believe how rude he was

"They are deft and their producer is deft too! who told them they could sing?" Draco muttered to his insides while checking some documents so he failed to see the hurt look that was directed to him

" Do you have to be like that? A "no I don't like them" would have been enough but you never say nice things" he remarked as a matter of fact " You have no manners and feel the world revolts around you"

"Okey that's enough I manage billions of dollars and I donate as well a fare amount to charity causes so you don't tell me that the world revolts around me because it certainly doesn't...don't call me selfish just because you pretend to know everything about me. We have been together for what seven hours?" Draco exploded with a low hiss. This boy set him on fire, he could feel the adrenaline the anger and of course the intensity of these discutions someone needed to do something because things were taking a dark tone

"Harry Potter please stop" A soft voice intervened sooting the harshness "Change seats with me for the remaining of the trip and refrain from singing as for you sir I request that you keep your harsh words to you and refrain from verbally attacking my godson as for the things that have happen let's pretend they never took place after all we don't have to see each other again right? Now both of you start acting your age" Harry felt embarrassed and the blond could sense his anger raising since this man was treating him like a child but for the first this day time he reminded his position and the last name he carried. He decided to leave the things as they were

"Fair enough" he answered with dignity while adjusting once again his jacket. Harry stood up and traded seats with Remus but he couldn't refrain and he shared a last look of intrigue with the executive. The remaining two hours both boys focused on their own business but as much as they wanted to contempt their thoughts they always found their way to each other.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP

"Good afternoon passengers is your captain speaking we have arrived at Heathrow International Airport, for all of those ho need to take other flights please follow the indications in the departure hall for those who wish to enter the country have all important documents at hand so you can go trough inmigration easily. The temperature outside is 12 degrees and it's half past two in the local hour. Thank you all for flying with British Airways" the raspy voice finished the speech and everyone jumped from the uncomfortable chairs, voices and laughter was heard inside the plaine while everyone was trying to collect their carry on. It was surely a chilly afternoon in London but the important thing was that Harry was able to see different buildings in the city, oh god he had missed them dearly, that aspect of the landing relaxed him a little bit...that an Remus's hot hand touching his.

He sighed an rubbed his hair setting his spikes on edge, he wanted to have some black tea and scones but of course he had to wait till they went to Fortnum and Maison...before that he had to pick his luggage and pass the UK border. The seatbelt sign flashed for a while and then it was turned off, that was the signal for everybody to leave the aircraft including a certain blond who didn't waist time and rushed over the exit with his suitcase at hand. "Well I hope I don´t see that jerk again" he murmured gently but Remus was able to hear him feeling deep inside that maybe Harry's wishes wouldn't come true

They abandoned the craft after 10 minutes of waiting for a young man to remove his bag from the cabins and then they were able to see the large corridors that seemed endless for someone that is eager to enter the country. Several yellow signals latter they were able to reach the UK border and apparently "each" passport had a special cue and that means north americans (USA) on one desk, British people on the other one and European Union passports had their own officer too. Sadly the rest of the world had to cope with just one row and three officers that didn't seem very pleased that morning...but then again who likes to work in an airport?

"Well then Harry you have to go that way since you have not requested the British citizenship yet. Remember to say the direction correctly and if theirs any problem I will be waiting for you just around the corner, do you have your landing card?" Harry nodded eagerly while taking out the blue paper "Of you then". Remus disappeared between the sea of people and he just remained there waiting for his turn to be scrutinised fortunately he had some very amusing girls just behind him that seem to be having a deep discussion about Barney's subliminal aspects. He forgot how many times he had read the huge sign with all the conditions and penalties related to immigration and was about to close his eyes when a white haired man screamed in his ear

"ALL PASSPORTS AND IMMIGRATION CARD'S AT HAND!" Harry jumped a little bit scared and perturbed by the strong smell of onions that emanated from the old man. The terrible thing was that he had to endure it for a while longer since the officer decided to stand up just in front of him for some horrible ten minutes. Harry was starting to feel the numbness on his nose and the sniffs were about to come when a beautiful word was heard in the great space ..."NEXT!"

Harry picked up his back pack as fast as he could and ran like the devil was chasing his tale reaching finally the greyish stand were a fat funny man was waiting for him

"Hello there" the man said "Can I see your passport?" Harry answered politely and handed his documents waiting for him to say something else but the man just looked at them for about three minutes "Tell me how was your flight?"

"Brilliant" he answered checking his clock and he realized with horror that he had spend an hour waiting for the bloody stamp that will allow him into England

"What's your purpose here?" the robot like man asked

"Just visiting some friends and well...my dad" he answered not caring about the things he was saying he was desperate and tired and in very foul mood

"Your dad? Does he lives here? Is he British?" then again the questions were fired without much space between them

"Umm yes and yes" He replayed "He's from England and lives just in front of the Tate Britain"

"What's your mother's nationality?" now the man seemed really intrigued about Harry's current situation

"She's from England too but she also has the USA nationality, my current residence"

"Wait are you trying to tell me that you can get the nationality whenever you want because of your parents and you haven't asked for it? You don't like this country? Seems a really unlikely story young man..." he breathed heavily and adjusted his belly "Where are you staying? When are you leaving and How much money did you bring?" Poor Harry couldn't believe this questions they couldn't be asking this nonsenses he didn't want to stay here forever and he didn't quite get the money business

"Well I'm staying at Clapham Junction with my God Father, I brought five hundred dollars and I will be departing on the first of September...I have the ticket here with me if you want to see it" the officer took a few second before actually deciding what to say next

"Welcome to the UK hope you have a good time" he closed the passport and handed it over "And boy next time it will be easier if you just ask for the citizenship" With that Harry abandoned the room and went to find Remus while dragging his heavy carry on.

-HPHPHPHPHP-

"I am sorry sir but we have to take you with us to the security department" a huge guard informed Draco the minute he reached the halls of Heathrow. Now this couldn't be happening... that bloody boy was only joking and the flight attendant took it seriously, somehow he knew this was going to happen, after all this was the era of terrorism and drug traffic over continents. Yeah let's say that in terms of international security joking about bombs and weed was not acceptable because an accusation will grant you a free ticket to the x rays room.

"And why is that mister?"Draco answered proudly lifting his head in the air

"British Airways informed us that you didn't have anything to drink or eat in the long flight from New York I'm sorry sir but rules are rules you are now a suspect of drug traffic here at the airport, please come now and do not resist"

"Look...what's your name?" Draco inquired so he could intimidate him properly since they shared the same height

"Paolo" the ma answered in a grave tone while assuming a power position with his huge muscles

"Look Paolo you obviously don't know who I am but I will inform you shortly. I'm Draco Malfoy head of Malfoy Industries and Vice president of Lucius Insurances, let me tell you if you touch me in anyway that violates my rights and integrity the full force of law will dawn upon you and I consider that the x rays exam is the only thing that doesn't violate anything of what I said. Hope you understand what I said besides I'm a citizen in this country and I have daunting influences" He finished the speech with a deadly glare and low hiss and after that he regained his smooth self "Where to Paolo?"

"Listen Mr. Malfoy is not my intention to put you through this but a young passenger accused you from carrying illegal material in your body and we have to attend to this callings since that is our policy. Let me tell you that if that wasn't true then we have to call the passenger and interrogate him too since it is a delicate business, he will face a punishment and you can even press charges if you would like it since it is defamation. Now do you remember the name of this young man?" He asked intimidated by the powerful man and then cursed his luck because all he had asked for today was an easy day at work. Draco knew exactly what he had to do since it was an opportunity to set the score even and he certainly couldn't wait to see the astonished look in those emerald eyes.

"But of course I remember officer, His name is Harry...Harry Potter" a wicked smile appeared in his face and then he just accepted the guide of Paolo to the main room of airport traffic issues.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHp-

Cha cha chan sorry it took so long is just that i was drifting away while visiting some parts of London hahahhaa i hope you like this but it's not over yet :) the other part is ready but i want your opinion. Don't get me wrong i love England but this is kind of Harry's development and his relationship with the country as it changes trough out the history. Same happens with the airport some people I know have been treated nicely by the officers and flight attendants but some others have been treated badly I think is a matter of luck hhahaha we can't hope for a smile every time we travel because they get tired too i think. Anyway hope you liked it and let me know what you think :)

PS: Don't have a beta ...so sorry for the mistakes


	3. Tourists have suicidal tendencies

Thanks for the silent support :) I hope you enjoy this new chapter and suggestions are very well welcomed. Today i had a wonderful experience in abbey road and i felt rarely inspired. I feel somehow connected to such a city like London I've been wandering for almost a month and still i haven't seen it all...I hope the story reflects somehow how i feel. Let's start then

Part One

Chapter 3: Tourists have suicidal tendencies

"Hello there Rem, sorry it took me so long it's just that the border dude wanted to find out everything about my life" Harry reached the belt where his luggage was supposed to be delivered and he found his very dear friend staring at the big screen. With that he could just see how matured and wise Remus Lupin looked but somehow a hint of happiness was present behind those hazel eyes after all he was coming home for the first time in years "Earth to my God father, what are you looking at anyway?" he inquired while reaching for his shoes since his converse's leases were loose

"It says here that there has been a delay due to a confusion with some baggage" He suddenly decided to turned his gaze from the screen "I believe we better ask what's going on, Harry lad would you ask that gentleman over there while I call Sirius and ask him to wait a little longer?" Harry nodded smiling broadly he knew how excited Remus was but he didn't have the courage to tell Sirius his actual feelings. The raven haired decided to play it cool and give a rest so he followed Lupin's orders and went to speak with the subject. The officer of course looked like a very sarcastic man; he was wearing a smug look and checking his clock over and over again.

"Excuse me mister...I was wandering what happened to the baggage that came from The John F. Kennedy airport?" The officer didn't even bother to look down and kept looking straight to the front, Harry felt for the first time in years that he was being treated like a stupid child. In was last try he cleared his throat and the man looked down

"Beg your pardon boy?" A very smooth voice touched Harry's ears but right know he was focusing on breathing calmly, he was not in the mood and he might just reap his head off. Silently he closed his eyes and asked once again.

"I wanted to know what happened with the luggage from flight 2345 British Airways, there has been a delayed according to the screens up there...now could you help me then?" for the first time this day the youth felt like he had accomplished something important, he had held his temper, breathed deeply and asked politely... he sure was getting better in this business of dealing with the airport's staff but then his achievement was crushed like an insect.

"It seems that some of those bags ended up in Lima, Peru...where are your parents anyway? If you are travelling alone you can't leave the room of under aged care on your own. Come on brat I'm dragging you back this instant" he started pulling his t shirt harshly while taking gigantic steps towards the immigration room, luckily for Harry he was faster than him and he slipped easily from his grasp

"Wait a minute, I'm off age now and i deserve to be treated like a man because that's what I am, now if you wait here I can go back and grab my passport. I'm sure that will convince you that I'm Harry Potter an eighteen year old youth…HOLD ON HOW IS IT THAT MY BAGS MIGHT BE STUCK IN PERU?" he finished his speech surprised an oh very annoyed but seconds later the guard was distracted with his phone, he seemed to be talking about some security issue and Potter couldn't do anything else but wait. Suddenly the man hanged up and started laughing watching him with malice, he picked his carnet and waved it in front of him

"What's your name again?"

"Harry Potter of course" he replied rapidly

"Passenger of flight 2345 British Airways?" he snapped back

"Yes" he lifted his head trying to reach the other's height

"I think you have been naughty boy...you are coming with me this instant and if you are lucky we might let you go to your hotel today, now move if you don't want to be drag" he pointed smartly while crossing his arms

"Wait...what's going on? What did I do according to you?" he asked feeling the fear starting to spread

"You seem to like playing tricks to the wrong people, now if you may BOY" he accentuated the last word deliberately and oh Harry felt that remark deep down his ego

"Mister Malfoy would you like some coffee?" Draco couldn't stand the silly tone that the man was using, the minute people knew who he was everything around him started to change and somehow he felt that he couldn't find someone sincere while everyone was pretending, he felt somehow bitter and betrayed about this things that's why he always stayed with his old friends; he had lost a lot once, he was not repeating the same mistakes. He felt his cold self take place and then he replied with a sardonic smile

"Black tea only… I hate the British coffee thank you very much" the next moment he picked his phone to text Blaise but the guard stopped him with fear, Draco new that if he pushed further he could have his way but after all he was not a brat or a corrupted person; he simply tried to follow the rules like everyone else only that sometimes he felt like being pampered. He nodded politely and waited for his tea and the great entertainment he was about to have. His thoughts were magic because the next second a strong knock was heard by the door, Draco fixed his coat again and looked "uninterested at the entrance" after all he needed to cause an impression on the stubborn boy. "Well someone should get that" he pointed after a few minutes of hopeless waiting; the guard taking custody of him reacted and opened the door. A funny image was seen there as one of the officers was standing with his hands full of hot beverages and Harry was trying to avoid the burning touch of the paper cups.

"Finally you arrive" said Paolo losing his patience, he had been there for more than a half an hour and the blonde's presence was a little bit unnerving; Draco himself was starting to feel the tension on his shoulders. But finding the boy again was enough to calm him and excite him at the same time, his heart was beating hard and he could feel numbness in his hands, he had never felt like this before and that scared the shit out of him. He searched for Potter's eyes and he found them on the marble like face, he wanted to get lost on those emotions that he could clearly read: exhilaration, resentment and a fair amount of fear that gave him a pleasure beyond his control. Causing such effects on him told Draco that he wasn't the only one affected by this ridiculous relationship they had. "Let's finish this now please, it's lunch time therefore my shift is reaching an end" Paolo commented casually while Harry entered the room and took a seat in front of Draco, they had an intense eye lock that no officer there to disrupt except of course for the guard that brought the youth.

"Well, Mr. Potter is here so start your questioning I'll see you later Paolo, and boy you better remember to have a good behavior towards your elders " he was turning around when Harry opened his mouth but Draco touched his hand resting on the table and mouthed a silent _"no". _Harry was even more confused with this gest; he didn't understand why the executive wasn't screaming and instead was soothing his rage. He felt like making a remark when the other officer addressed him directly

"Harry Potter age 18 citizen of the USA and you recently went through immigration; this is what the department sent to us while we were gathering some information, we are here because you seem to lay some accusations on this man and that brought him some troubles with the x ray machine…I believe that a severe punishment is adequate since you take lightly the UK policy on accusations. Start talking Mister Potter we need to set this clear and all we need is your statement on the events. Mister Draco Malfoy here has already spoken on your behalf" he finished and grabbed the cups the young officer bought offering them to both man.

Harry couldn't believe his ears, the same dude that was an ass nine hours straight was actually helping him with something he was completely responsible for he felt a hard blush reaching his ears and his eyes where watering with embarrassment. He wouldn't let this folk see him like that, he had to get a grip and refrain those feelings of anger and shame, Draco Malfoy proved to be a gentleman and he had failed to do so or that was Harry thought. Reluctantly he closed his eyes and said in a whisper _"Breath in breath out" _and after a few second he spoke again

"I take full responsibility for the accusations, I wanted to annoy him but I never thought it would reach this dimensions" he lowered his head and rustled his hair carelessly

"There you see officer" Draco interrupted before Harry renewed his speech "Harry is an old friend and we just ended up mad with each other after an argument, we felt vicious and wanted to sabotage each other's trip. I wasn't nice to him and I didn't do something to stop the fight…" he turned to Potter instead an lowered his head "I hereby apologize to you Harry and hope that we can start all over again" The green eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing. Here sat a grown up, a handsome young man that held humility and class at the same time; he felt overwhelmed by those gray eyes and for instants he needed to know that this was not the last time they were seeing each other, finally he understood that he felt an attraction towards the person behind the cold mask. His thinking ended up when Paolo announced that he could leave but not before fully understanding that next time he would gain something more than a warning. Shaking his legs he nodded and wave goodbye with Draco following him, he said something like "_Give me a moment Paolo, I'll be back "._

When they reached the aisle Malfoy immediately grabbed his phone and started texting like a maniac, the vibrations of the mobile could be heard in the silent space and Harry didn't really know how to address him anymore, he seemed so professional and occupied that the image of a normal man was vanished ruthlessly. After minutes Draco looked up

"Well why aren't you running? I think you are done here" the words broke the spell and Harry came to earth

"Umm…I wanted to apologize first and then I wanted to say thank you for defending me inside and show kindness to me…you are not impolite like I first supposed" Harry played with his sweater's sleeves and looked down ashamed. Draco looked up and saw what he feared, that same distant attitude everyone adopted in his presence, his blood began to boil and he said without thinking much

"I didn't do it for you, I don't want to spend the rest of my evening in that office and neither do you so don't think for a second that I wanted to help you or show some sort of kindness. Neither do I need your approval of anything I do or say, I know who I am and I know that I have manners so I hope that we don't have to see each other again and I wish you a fair life" he turned around mad after all he had been tricked again into believing that he had found someone special…that until he saw the watering emeralds

"Fine then, here I thought that you were actually a gentleman but you seem to care only for yourself…I don't take back my apology but I feel like an idiot because I believed that for a second you were a nice person…"Harry bit his lips and his nose started to turn red deep inside he had never felt this humiliated in a while, again he was too bloody innocent to read the actual intensions of other people somehow he felt like he couldn't deal with crude and harsh words.

"Why do you care so much? Did you want a smile from me? A let's start over again?" Draco dropped the harshness for a few seconds intrigued if he was actually dealing with a boy or a man

"I care because I believe in treating everyone else with kindness not pretending to be superior or unreachable for others …acting in your behalf alone is never liberating" the blonde couldn't believe his eyes he was suddenly talking to a grown up and the shyness was gone…was this really that emerald guy? After a uncomfortable silence he spoke with the truth

"Let me tell you something we live an era where human relationships are overrated, in this time neighbors do not care for each other and working partners are only looking for the failure of another colleague so they can rise in the company. Very few have the actual value of a sincere person but the rest are just walking around aiming only for their goals…you are a fool if you expect kind words and a helping hand only because you tend to give those gifts as daily basics and if you keep that naivety the world will crush you without mercy. This plane thing was a stupid fight over ridiculous situations but maybe another day someone will mean the harm…you can't let yourself be that easy prey for them therefore you can't always be nice" A long finger pointed the room where they have been just minutes ago "That man over there treated you like shit and yet you didn't do anything so tell me Potter, is this a matter of manners or a matter of cowardice? Sometimes you have to be an ass in order to get what is rightfully yours and that is respect "with that he grabbed a cigar from his pocket and turned around

"Maybe you are right" came the instant answer "Maybe I'm right…It's sad that you know that lesson of life at such an early age what you just said sounds so bitter..."Harry lowered his head and wondered how old was the youth

"It's a bitter world and I'm a bitter man " Draco lighted his cigar when he remembered that he couldn't smoke there…God he needed a drag, silently he put it out and came to look at his companion straight to his dashing eyes

"I hope I never have to apply those words in my life" Potter commented sincerely "Till then I'm happy with been one of the few" He started walking when Draco called him from behind

"Potter…I used to be one of the few" Harry looked sad for a moment but then waved and resumed his steps, somehow the only thing that could occupy his mind right now were those gray eyes and the name Draco Malfoy.

After what seemed ages Remus Lupin and Harry Potter crossed the doors of the luggage hall only carrying a black suit case and a big yellow back pack, the rest of the bags were stuck in the storage of Lima Peru and apparently it would take a "while" to get them back. The thing was that Harry's belongings, and that included a decent pajama and some clean boxers, were spending a great time in South America while he was here holding his tooth brush in one hand and his laptop in the other hand. Right now he felt like burning Heathrow with its staff in but he was feeling like giving up his apocalyptic thoughts in order to occupy himself in more important things. He was really excited and nervous at the same time after all he was meeting Sirius for the first time after five years of silence. He didn't know why he and Remus had stopped seeing each other and then suddenly started talking again but he was not trying to figure out the way they thought…especially since the two of them had had "the hots for years" according to his mom. He loved Sirius and he knew that the man felt the same towards him no matter what if not why would he call him every birthday and Christmas? (And that without mentioning the amazing gifts he sent)

Something told him to raise his head and look forward to find something special and then with a renewed happiness he started running towards the man with messy hair and bright blue eyes. Harry couldn't help but jump a little bit and laugh while his pseudo god father expected him with opened arms. He reached his goal wrapped his arms around Black and waved his legs in the air when he was lifted up, by that moment he finally understood how much he had missed this man.

"Oh my god Harry you are gigantic! Not a little child anymore…I mean your mother sent me pictures but I was not prepare to see you like this" He put him down rapidly and took Harry's cheeks with his big hands "Let me have a proper look at you son" He examined him for a while "Your hair is longer and you have some muscles over here huh?" he pinched his tummy and Harry giggled escaping from his touch "I have missed you and you have become a handsome, dashing man" he hugged him again and then turned to see Remus with a sad like smile.

"You haven't aged a day Mooney, still wearing those glasses and tying your hair back" he took some big steps and hold him carefully, such a different gest from what he had done with Harry. The boy could see how Remus melted and let himself get lost in the soft embrace; Remus for his part closed his eyes and sniffed the rich cologne emanating from his old friend. Somehow he knew this was right, the butterflies in his stomach died and a warm feeling took place; he just couldn't believe that after all these years Sirius still managed to make him feel like a teenager. They let go reluctantly and smile at each other, words were hardly necessary between them.

"Hi there Padfoot, How's everything going?" he answered smartly adjusting his portfolio. A shadow behind Harry caught his attention so he wandered who was the boy that was looking at them intensely. Sirius realized his mistake and called the other man forward, he flexed his hands and announced a little bit nervous

"Umm mates this is my son Seamus Black, Seam this is Harry Potter and Remus Lupin" Sirius closed his eyes and knew that hell was about to break loose

"HE'S YOUR WHAT? " Harry screamed astonished looking bewildered at his uncle and apparent son. He took some steps back and then he only heard the sound of a honk.

"Harry watch it!" Remus screamed fearsome but then Seamus grabbed the boy in danger and brought him to his chest. He smiled devilishly and replied with a deep voice

"Nice to meet you too" he squeezed Potter's bicep and then let him go smirking at his flushing face. Harry felt his stomach do some flip flaps and tried to ignore the sensation valiantly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to be rude but I wasn't expecting a son that seems to be my age. How old are you anyway? You are freaking tall and toned" Harry didn't hide his amazement and that caused a laugh from Seamus, then again those spinning feelings filled the raven's stomach. He decided he loved his laugh and wanted to hear it more often.

"I'm nineteen if you most know and don't worry I'm not his actual son, Sylvia is my mom and Sirius married her five years ago though he always insists on introducing me like his heir or something like that" he grinned and hit his father's arm hard

"God Seam you have to stop that routine on lifting weight, you will leave bruises on my old arms" Sirius toyed a bit and then looked back at Harry concerned about his reaction.

"Don't look at me like that Black, I'm still mad that you failed to tell me that you were married and with a kid nonetheless! And how is it that you Rem aren't screaming like a mad man?" he demanded Lupin with an inquisitorial finger but he had a gut feeling that Mooney was well informed about this business.

"Well, Sirius wrote me a letter five years ago explaining that he was getting married; of course he told me about Seamus but I didn't say anything to you because it was entirely his responsibility…if you found out about this marriage it was up to him not me. Now why don't you help big spawn here? Go and put these bags on the trunk of the car will you?" he smiled with humor at Seamus and he just grinned and dragged Harry with him saying _"Oi let's go"_. After they left Remus turned around and said calm "He is just like you when you were his age…I'm glad things worked out for you Pad Seamus seems like a fine teen ager" he looked back with those beautiful hazel eyes, Sirius was speechless for a while and then he remembered that the show wasn't over yet.

"Yeah…he's a good boy. Always helping around and wow he likes sports, athletic indeed" he massaged his knuckles and stayed silent for a bit "There's something else I didn't tell you Rem, promise me that when you find out you won't jump to conclusions"

"What do you mean Paddie?" he asked concerned touching lightly his arm. Sirius took his hand and draw little circles on it after a while he whispered

"Just promise me that" he then started walking holding hands with his loved one. Remus could only wonder if it was right to do this with a married man.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPPH

Taran! the history is taking a nice shape then again it seemed to me that the chapter was rarely long so i divided them in two. I hope you liked it and had a nice time like i did. Today i was wondering was is it that we need the opinion of people we will never meet and to me is enough a smile in your face when you end up reading this. Have a nice day everybody


End file.
